MY WITCH 33: Happen Upon a Mountain
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Will Vandom makes an unsqueduled trip to meet the Prince Phobos, and will Cornelia and Caleb be able to save her in time.. Or does she need saving?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know, I know - this is NOT my Hallowe'en episode. But due to my unforseen illness I am an episode behind, and I've decided that it will be the next one up, I swear.

* * *

><p>Thirty-two hundred. Will Vandom lay back on her slightly lumpy matress, and desperately closed her eyes.<p>

Roughly thirty-two hundred rebels, in hiding, nearly eaten alive by Larveks. Will couldn't sleep, as she felt the cool air of the morning, and the rush of adrenaline was still scorching her bones, so that if she lifted her hand, it shook visably.

Prince Phobos had been planning a massacre. Everyone would be dead. Caleb would be dead. She could remember every face that she'd barely glanced at; every look of anticipation. Few, but still a notable mass of _children _had been pushed to the front of the crowd.. The audience. So that they could get a better look, as two boys killed each other. As Aldarn killed Caleb.

All those screams and laughs and cheers. No one had been shouting for Caleb. And she'd almost felt herself being swept into the crowd alike so many of the children who were throwing fists into the air. A sport. A theatrical. That was what Prince Phobos had turned _Life_ into. And what made it hardest was that Will had been into Caleb's room, and she had seen clothes folded on a table. Caleb didn't even have anything to lose. To miss.

Will thumbed the stone on her left wrist with her right hand. Well.. He didn't have anything important. But Will had been into the castle, where Prince Phobos surrounded himself with glamor, and she'd nearly been fooled by the roses. His smile was alluring; something that beconned one's trust, and crushed it before you'd realized it had been given. He was mocking them. Playing with them. Cavigor was the truth, and Prince Phobos was a lie. With features that belonged carved with cherubs, and a soul she was sure he'd have sold to the devil..

Will Vandom was not about to take this.

**...**

Prince Phobos had been disappointed by the turn out. He'd half expected Will Vandom to show up, having had somehow outsmarted his efforts, and read his mind.. Or his Book.

And it had started to drizzle, and as much as Elyon had seemed disappointed, he knew it was because she was cold. She wanted to get out of the rain.

He'd almost mistaken himself with pride for her, most recently in her mirror. Not for forgiving her friends, but for the fact that someone like Elyon had actually managed to find the friends who were chasing him to save her. Such a dull little thing, and apparently Princess Elyon Escanor was attempting to black-mark the Royal line forever: she'd added common thievery to her escapades; he'd be sure to list it under attempted-interbreeding in her achievements when he wrote an obituary.

Oh yes, it would work well, as he'd seen her lie and steal and cheat, and all that she had left was to kill. Her fascination with himself was merely a bonus point to her pathetic drivelling life. At least he had some accomplishment, that wasn't filthy and rotten. And he was being sentenced to this fate; Elyon was only choosing her own lifestyle of deciet and infidelity.. And he wondered of her plans? Was she expecting a series of nuptials, or a darkness of clandestinity, whereof she would become anigmatically impregnated and then off and marry her own son? Either way, he'd laugh if she dared call him cruel as he pulled her soul from within her.

Hypocracy would only be another fine addition, yes, and if she prithee'd for self mutilation he would on no respects challange himself to stop her. Elyon could do what she liked. He still wasn't going to pay heed of her.

* * *

><p>prithee'd - pleased (past tense of 'prithee' as 'pray thee', as 'pray you', as 'please')<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a blissful morning. Even with Irma yammering across from him, so that Caleb found himself only half-listening to a babble of Witches and ghosts. He knew witches, and ghosts were a myth. But whatever a Hallowe'en was, Hay Lin seemed to have a vast knowledge of it, and apparently Irma was only interested in toilet paper and sweets. "Won't you get picked up by the cops? And then your dad-"

"Hey, _Hay_, my dad _is _the cops." Caleb grimaced over his grin, and he knew that Irma Lair was not about to be swayed by any authority. Especially not her father. "It's like a lift home, without using up the credit to call him."

"Well.. I know you wont do it." Caleb smiled at Irma's cocky; all-knowing expression, as Hay Lin pouted excessively. "You said you were going to T.P. Uriah's house last year."

"That was before I realized that there was no point in T.P.-ing _hell_."

"Have you been tested for Schizophrenia?" Hay Lin had looked blankly at that, whilst Irma gurgled a laugh at his joke, and he was glad that the path of conversation stopped. All he knew was that Irma wanted him to _dress up_, and that he was fairly uninterested in this idea of Hallowe'en. And that Irma couldn't wait for Hay Lin to tell him about Satan Clause.. Or.. Something.

The door went at that point, and Caleb shook his head as he stared down at his cereal, before Hay Lin could bother asking. He had no intention of leaving this bowl when Irma had seemed so interested that he'd ventured to a brand of variously coloured cereal peices... It wasn't _so _bad. "Soo.."

Caleb shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and waited for the mention of yesterday. The crying. The battle. Will and her stupid present.. Why did he give her that..

"Are you going to come to the party with Wi**-_t.c.h_**..?" Caleb choked as Cornelia pushed into the kitchen and dumped her pinkish-brushed coat on the table in front of him. Because Irma was going to say Will, and Caleb found that what was probably several green and orange hoops had caught in his throat so that he ended up a spluttering mess, that Cornelia stared at rather than helping.

But Irma had meant Will and Caleb shook his head forcefully - as if Cornelia's arrival _wasn't _a sign that he was going to be condemned if he did ask. "You're not coming to the party?"

Caleb found access to his lungs and grimaced at Hay Lin's whine, but more so at Cornelia's visible disappointment. "Y-ou know, you don't have to dress up.. I mean, your rebel stuff's gr-"

"I'm not wasting my time in another _hallucinative-mess_." And he wasn't. He doubted Will would want to go anyway.

**...**

Lord Cedric had never been emotionally attached - in his opinion - to anything in his life.[0] But Prince Phobos had gone too far this time; in taking his planned relief. But it had only taken a single chance at the kitchen-staff, to find out exactly where his Miranda was, though he'd lost the interest several hours ago. "Are you quite content?"

Elyon had nodded morosely, but Lord Cedric slid his hands on her shoulders and frowned at her shiver. She wasn't apparently, the woman he had left and the look she turned to give him implied that she knew exactly what he was doing. "I'd rather eat alone today."

No pleases or thank-yous. Lord Cedric smirked and grinned, as Elyon went back to her meal. She certainly was growing, but as he turned to leave he found himself bowing his head to her brother. But any faith lost in Phobos, was won on Elyon, as Phobos waved for Cedric to go.

"I meant you. Phobos."

* * *

><p>[0] I don't think we could get more hypocritical, could be?<p>

That's it for today, I know, I've left you a little confused..? It's fine, you'll be sickened later. I'll see what I can do about some extra chaps tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prince Phobos." Prince Phobos smiled, when the voice echoed around his thrown room. Undetected as always; the lack of murmurers could've easily been his death by now if Caleb had thought to teach Will Vandom to kill. The smile was accompanied with a snicker of humor, because she'd finally thought to come to him in guardian form. Not that it could do much for her.

"I told you I'd have to kill you next time."

"I didn't tell you that I wouldn't kill you first." Phobos grinned, thankful that his incessant sister had made the mistake to send him away, as he took in her form. He'd seen her as a guardian before, but she'd been running last time he'd been close to the delicate petals that claimed rule from her back as wings; black encased leafy tear-drops of teal that mixed with a base of lime, that almost ventured to sunflower yellow. Royal purple mocked that he was the Prince and she the commoner, as it encased her upper bodice; the material covered her collar and neck, and bell-shaped sleeves were slit: seemingly carelessly, yet they seemed perfectly mismatched. And her thin, leathery boots matched that purple, her tights in teal and green again. She took a step forward, and asserted his focus on her face, when his eyes barely flickered over a close-hugging teal skirt, that curved into hooks at her stomach, and flattered the rounds of her hips. But her assertion was useless, as her rouge lips reminded him that he was but a man. He reminded his conscious that she was only a girl, and he saw it when she'd come in her Earthly form.. But beauty became a silent, beckoning seduction, when this child became a woman. "You set a trap."

Of course, he was to be disappointed again. But he knew that it should come as no surprise. No one visited him. Phobos forced a smirk; slightly wry upon his face, and it burned to drawl, as his sister was beginning to. "I suppose.. They're all dead."

Even Caleb. Why else would she be here, because his brother had been young enough, and Caleb was clever enough to find her.. Caleb _was _him, after all. "No."

Prince Phobos stared at her then; from across the room, and took slow steps forward - trying to think of a response. Usually, he wouldn't care; he could easily kill anyone who laughed.. But if he said something wrong; not hard enough; too hard.. Prince Phobos would very much like to impress her. If she thought he were an evil overlord, then that was what he'd be. "No?"

Pathetic. It was a rubbish thing to say; completely ignorant and imbecilic. And Will did breathe a laugh, through a critical smirk of her own. It didn't look good on her; it didn't look natural. Not like her large eyes, and childish words. "No."

"Well, the idea is what matters.. Isn't it?" Prince Phobos found his own assertion; the power changed hands within a millisecond and a flicker of anger in her far more sultry dark eyes, which rested to look at him under heavy lashes and slightly windswept hair. Not imperfecting, but only serving to lure him to saunter forward; the slightest anxieties rising, and he was glad she was beginning to look like a child in her features.. Not fast enough. Phobos laughed when a beeping emerged and he had no idea where she'd fished the mobile from. He was no fool of Earthly technology. She clicked the thing off and he was mere inches from her face when she looked up again. He could feel the cold reaction of the air to her tiny gasp.

**...**

"Will is gone." Taranee had called the redhead repeatedly, and found herself out of range, finally getting through for the girl to hang up on her. But Will's mother had let her in easily, and Will didn't have the sense to cover her tracks: in fact, she'd left a note.

**_Mom,  
><em>**

**_I'll be back at six, have gone to Hay Lin's._**

**_Will x_**

Will Vandom was not at Hay Lin's. Taranee had determined the fact as soon as she'd walked in to find everyone but. "She's not answering her phone."

"What?" Cornelia looked almost faint, and Taranee was surprised that the girl had had such an effect on the blonde; but Cornelia had had a taking to Will recently. And Taranee was not surprised when Caleb stood up - hopefully he'd have the sense to _get dressed_ before he went off, mixing feelings in the troubled redhead. He'd hurt her before he helped her; Taranee had already watched him do it to Cornelia.

Caleb clearly had no conscience of breaking hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go with you!" Cornelia stood up before Caleb had even had a chance to leave to dress. Irma had told her. Irma had told her everything, some minutes ago, and now Cornelia felt her cheeks pinking incredibly because she'd been hinting at the Halloween party. She'd been hoping that he'd take her again, and this time she'd be better. Prettier. Nicer. But Irma had pulled her away and had told her not to flirt, and now Cornelia felt incredibly foolish..

But Will? It was neither expected, nor even did it make sense now.. Because Will was brilliant, she really was.. But Caleb was incredibly handsome, and intellectually astute; he was brilliant, and charming, and Caleb could probably have any _woman _in two worlds, and even Cornelia felt a little frumpy in his presence. Because he was currently frowning in thought - wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxer-shorts, and his natural bad-head tousled hair - and he couldn't look more masculine. More refined. Caleb couldn't be beaten, in his lazy elegance. He made dirt look like gold, and from time to time he'd made her feel like a priceless porcelain doll encrusted with diamonds. He'd always be so careful; she was so precious.. That only changed if she was disrespectful.. To Will.. "You will?"

Cornelia nodded at his perplexed, tired look - it was too early for him to entirely understand _why _she was doing this. Sorry. An apology was present, but Cornelia doubted that she could force acceptance. Caleb didn't know that she knew.. But he'd probably get it if she jumped the little redhead. "I'm.. I can help."

Caleb seemed to think about this, and Cornelia watched his eyes dart to the wooden table as she used will alone to shake it. She really could help. "Fine, but no one else."

"WHAT?"

Caleb silenced Irma with one look. "What if I lost you all before we found her? You aren't coming."

Caleb strode from the room then, and Cornelia for once found herself glad that the little 'smelling' toad had been lurking outside. "Blunk?"

**...**

"Don't.." Will breathed the word, and tried to follow it up.. But she'd seen the look of Phobos, when her mother brought out movies that wouldn't usually interest Will, and Will found her breaths becoming shorter and harder to swallow, as the undamaged, flawless Prince's fingers curved slightly; the back of them mere millimeters from brushing her lips and chin. "Don't.. Touch me.."

His smirk - which had momentarily disappeared and been replaced by fascination - returned as he took his hand away; the air blissfully thinning so that she could fill her lungs more easily, and so that the slightly dizzy feeling could ebb away from her. Because what scared her was not that he'd suddenly been so close; that he'd assumed actions that implied he would take advantage of her.. It was that she'd almost said _'Do.'_. And the feeling in her stomach, that had littered it's sensations right up to her heart, was something entirely foreign. And she was quite sure that as much as her entire body tingled, she didn't like the sensation. Yes, she was glad that he'd moved away.

"You intended for them to be dead." Will knew that she didn't want for him to comment, on how long it had taken for her to get the command out. She didn't want for him to ask her if she were sure. And this was an official trip anyway; if he'd ask her why she'd be clear. She didn't _do _visits. Will was gladdened how her voice hardened. "You intended they be eaten alive."

"Yes, Larveks.. Marvelous creatures.. Aren't they?" Will clenched her teeth together; pouted her lips slightly because of how hard her teeth were gritted. Because Caleb thought that Larveks were marvelous too. For far more untainted reasons. But Will didn't want to admit it; to have to honestly say that she'd agree.

So she ignored that he'd asked her a question. Who cared that he was a prince? He didn't act particularly noble, and Will tossed her nose in the air; hoping she looked as uncaring as Cornelia often did. "You cheated us!"

"I did?" Will hated that he was so calm. That he found it funny.

"Yes you did! Of course you did!"

"I didn't know there were rules, to accompany Tyranny."

Will scowled, as Prince Phobos gurgled with a faint mirth. And for all of three steps, that he'd taken away from her, Will strode forward; glossy lips parted in frustration. "Don't you mock me, you..You are no Prince, and you're no Tyrant."

Will held her gaze, as Phobos met hers with inquisitive amusement.

"You are a coward. To hide here while _animals_ do your bidding."

He'd raised his hand in an instant, but held it where it was; ready to slap her, until it dropped entirely and he laughed. "You must think you are funny, standing so intolerably to a Prince.. Tell me. Will you be staying for long?"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm giving a slight warning as Phobos' language tends to get messy (old fashioned) in this chapter a few times.

* * *

><p>The portal had been outside her building, and Cornelia had found herself pink faced, as Caleb muttered to himself, something she couldn't understand, and had slid a strong hand around her dainty wrist. It was no longer a nice feeling; there were no butterflies in her stomach at his gentle firmness, but instead only heaviness came from his touch. Her wrist felt weighted, and the rest of her body followed; not last being her heart, because he really was a treasure. And when he wasn't busy fearing or furious, Caleb was incredibly considerate; almost tender whenever he took a hand or limb. "So, y'know, I was thinking about the Halloween dance, and-"<p>

"Dance?" It was nothing new, but Cornelia found her colour only darkening as he frowned at her, and she found herself flushed by the sheer intensity with which he tended to look at her. At everyone. At Will. "Irma said a party, not a dance."

"Dance; party. Party; dance.. The point is.." Cornelia found her words falling out in silent, because the way he'd jerked; startled.. He thought she was going to ask him, and if her back hadn't been hunched before, she further hid herself within her long hair - wishing that she'd chosen to wear something more practical, than her white cashmere jumper, that hugged all the right places, and that Elyon had once told her made her look at least two years older. She was barely one year younger than Caleb; though that depended entirely on his age, because she'd been waiting for him to announce that he was going to be sixteen - it seemed fairly _'Caleb'_ to want to flaunt the fact, in attempting to take more charge from Will. Though.. "Are you planning on taking anyone?"

"I'm not _planning _on going."

And something came up; like a verbal surging of word vomit. Because it wasn't something true, and she knew it wasn't true; and Matt hadn't even dared looking at Will in ages.. But something inside her was stinging, and she felt in one instant - and ignored the niggling knowing that she'd regret it - the urge to injure him, as he'd injured her. Even _if _it wasn't his fault. Even _if _Irma had told her and not him. "Oh, well I heard Will is going with Matt, and I just wanted you to know that Alchemy still thinks you're totally hot, and.."

But it wasn't what she'd expected, because she'd more than half expected him to call her bluff. And what was left was waiting for her to be empowered by his misery, but she only felt her bleeding heart ache when his eyes betrayed a stature of disconcern.

**...**

"I couldn't stay." Prince Phobos' smirk fell, not for the first time, as the red haired woman threw her head up dismissively. _Not woman; child._ He'd have to keep reminding himself that. As she endowed him her snit. "Not in _your _company."

"Do not mock me child." She had taken on a tone much more serious, than her usual, and he supposed Caleb might've taught her this cocky taunt of her confidence. But it wasn't the lack of nature, in her words and tone and standing. It was the over-powering abundance, of grace which she sponsered such actions with. And how dare she stand against him; how dare her standing pervert him. After all, she was right to decline his access, and he should not be near her anyway. Her physique was a trick, and he would have to remember that even were she the age of her current face; he remained ages older.[0] "I'm far the better accompaniment to you, and I plea you, remember my title. You have a rather high lack of appreciation; you're rather hesitant of courtesy."

She looked positively _bored_ by the statement, and Prince Phobos had smiled at himself; assuming that the little girl in there had not understood a word that he'd said, until she'd moved close enough that her breathing was a large sound, and he could feel the warm air brushing past his face. He'd never believe she was a girl, if he hadn't known, and he guessed that the confidence she now exuded had been appointed with the new body. If that was so, it suited her perfectly, though none less did the anxiety make her ugly.[1] He could smell cherry, and wasn't entirely sure whether to place it to her body, her hair or her lips; she was too close for him to determine. "Coming from a man who'd planned to massacre the entire rebellion?"

Prince Phobos had scowled at this, and the frown became darker when she'd breathed a laugh, but he didn't have anything to say to defend his cause. She was right, and he'd known her right the moment she walked in. But Phobos was too tired to care of his dignity.[2] "Wont you stay for a midmeal?"

She'd taken deep breaths, and in her facade of dark criticising frustration, he was sure that he saw something that mirrored his own self. Something that made her swallow, and deep, russet-chamoisee[3] eyes fell over his features - a mistake for all those, who'd rather not be seduced. It was something; something that was making his own crystal eyes, trace over and record the number of times her slim shoulders rose and fell. "Choíros."

And Prince Phobos felt his pulse increasing, that Caleb would have taught her such a thing, because it was discompleting enough, that his missing piece was filling himself with such a filthy language, but this child; this woman; this girl did not _deserve_ to be tampered with in such a way. Choíros. One of few words, that Prince Phobos had stooped himself to know. Swine. "How dare you even-"

She'd turned then, away, and Prince Phobos felt the pressure of blood in his body rising, as she sauntered away; as antagonizing from the back as when he'd found her waiting for him. And the words rose from his mouth as a call in hopes that she'd stay. "The Gods will not persue me."[4]

"Before God we are all equally wise. And equally foolish."[5] Prince Phobos watched her as she left.

* * *

><p>[0] Ages: in both tenses of him being 27, while she's 14, <em>and <em>her modern lifestyle to his medieval.

[1] He's said that her confidence suits her guardian form, but that she still also suits when she's self concious.

[2] Dignity - both 'as prince', and to her personally.

[3] Russet and chamoisee are shades of brown.

[4] Basically he's trying to tell her that he 'has permission' from the Gods, in an attempt to get her to sart of go 'Oh, well that's okay then.' and change her mind about him entirely.

[5] Paraphrased from Albert Einstein (I'd say 'that man is a genius', but what's new), Will isn't religious, but I think that it portrays the way she see's the world and him nicely; she's basically saying whether Gods exist or not - he's a fool for thinking that the Gods are 'for' or 'against' him, or that he's important enough they'd be paying such a detailed attention. It's in reference to Heaven and Hell, as surely he'd be judged _**after **_he is dead, no? (This in particular - I'm not religious, but I hope that my portrayals of religion are in no way offensive, or that at least you realize that they don't _**mean **_to be.)


	6. Chapter 6

Right, the rant - before you read this next passage, Elyon is _meant _to be a little less than clear of mind.. Basically I'm hoping that it's on the edge of not making sense, and portraying that her screws are coming loose ;)

And beware passage three. :/

* * *

><p>Princess Elyon Escanor, had played the game. She'd abided the rules and now she'd ignored them completely. But when she'd finished a meal, of Lord Cedric laminating her in compliments; that he personally thought were more subtle than they were, Elyon Escanor had walked the halls; a newest pasttime of her lonliness, and she had traced her fingers over the door that would never be opened. She'd never been much of a companionless type, and while everyone saw Cornelia Hale to have chosen a high standard of <em>ugly <em>breeding, no one saw Elyon's high standards of the opposing. She'd always known, that despite her plainliness, she'd belonged in finery and luxury, and Elyon Escanor_ ignored _the climbing purple floristry, which shrivelled and died as she opened the doors to her own mother's room. No. To Prince Phobos' mother's room, as her mother and father had been stolen, by the Guardians and Will.

It was much as a child might've done so, that Elyon clicked the door closed behind her, and began flitting through the piles of luxuries on the table.

As if Prince Phobos would care. As if he would notice. She'd seen Will Vandom, leaving his throne room, and Elyon knew that the young prince was teasing her. These escapades would go in whichever way he'd like to, and Elyon had decided that for today she'd like to stay in here. Tomorrow, she might have Miranda's company; the next day, Lord Cedric. Prince Phobos was enjoying being chased, and Elyon didn't know how things worked here. But on Earth, _he _should be chasing.

And she knew that Will Vandom might be older, but Elyon bit her tongue in concentration, as she rifled through things only to spite this _brother. _Will Vandom was in no way the prettier - in fact, Will Vandom was almost convincing as a boy, and even Cornelia had told her so. And besides, Elyon was almost thriteen, and Will was only _one_ year and ten months _older _than her anyway.

Will Vandom could do what she liked. Elyon knew fine that Prince Phobos would merely be distracting himself with her.

**...**

"Caleb!" Caleb frowned, as Aldarn stepped forward with too much enthusiasm, then stepped back almost twice as quickly. And he felt bad, he really did - or he would - that Aldarn was so timid of scaring him. Aldarn would know what he'd done by now, as Caleb had left quickly, when he'd discovered that Aldarn had no recollection. But it didn't matter. "..Ton Caleb, I mean, I-"

And Caleb could only stare; as the young boy floundered, and he knew fine well that he'd at least become two shades paler when Cornelia had said it, but Caleb couldn't stop the words rerunning in his mind, and every time he felt a little more diseased. Sick. "Aldarn, we're looking for-"

"Will. We're looking for Will and she has run off again, and I swear to God; she never stays still, and I.. Apéktise ídi sýntrofos!"[0] Caleb felt rushed, by the time the spray of words had been released; out of breath and he hated that Cornelia's eyes were full of sympathy that she shouldn't possibly be feeling, though perhaps she'd deluded herself to think he was talking about her, and that he was too nervous to ask her, or something equal in the 'ridiculously Cornelia'. And Aldarn had only blinked at him, and he was sure he must've been through this before, and Julian was there; staring at him as though he were a joke.[1]

"Den eínai edó." She's not here. Caleb scowled at Julian, before he could stop himself, and he was glad that Cornelia placed an icy hand on his shoulder; if only to remind him of his place. And he turned his nose, and looked to Aldarn, though he knew that Julian would not lie. Even before Aldarn shrugged awkwardly.

"Den eínai edó."

**...**

Lord Cedric smirked, as Miranda quivered behind him and he clicked the bones in his neck, and licked the salty taste on his mouth. He'd never done so much in such a short amount of time, and Miranda was a fool if she had not transformed since he'd last seen her. He'd not missed once, as she had rambled on, that it was harder to transform, the longer that she left it. He'd only kept the information, because _he _too, found pain after days on manhood. That wouldn't be a problem today, and he'd almost found it as riveting as sex.

Prince Phobos had been too busy, to pay attention, and Lord Cedric had mostly only intended it to allow Miranda to remember her place beneath him. Though today her back had arched, and she'd not allowed herself for screaming - more hinderance to her, considering how it allowed him to keep illusive. And he'd never expected to enjoy it.

She hadn't been beneath him today, and he figured that her wimpering stature should be thankful for the dignity he'd bestowed her. Today she'd been far closer to his mouth, and Lord Cedric had always thought that Miranda had enjoyed _kissing_.[2]

So much had been done; so little to do. Two out of three, and Lord Cedric was feeling confident, as he watched Will Vandom venture outside towards the gates. Only a guardian with a sense of humor, or a suicidal tendancy, would walk despite her wings. [3]

* * *

><p>Will. We're looking for Will and she has run off again, and I swear to God; she never stays still, and I.. <strong>Apéktise ídi sýntrofos! - <strong>the bold translates to: She already has a partner (or mate/companion)!

**Den eínai edó - **She's not here.

[0] Not commenting on the desperation, I'd like to clarify the sort of 'double meaning' in "never stays still" - he means he can't keep up with her; he's concious and upset that she wont wait for him to catch up; he doesn't feel like he's getting a chance.

[1] Obviously, this is Caleb's slightly self concious view, and Julian would more be staring at him in a surprised manner.

[2] If you're shivering, you understand what he's done. So much from Cedric. The 'kissing' and the use of below him as both literal and politically, is Lord Cedric's very own humor - he's being hypocritical on purpose, when he says she should be _thankful for the dignity he'd bestowed her_. He is absolutely not treating her as equal, and there is no dignity being given; in fact it's being taken, and this is mostly a sense of irony, which Cedric is thinking in.

[3] Lord Cedric has almost made a checklist out of the girls here - Miranda has been 'dealt with', he's managed to get more response from Elyon than Phobos did, and Will... Well...

Tomorrow, tomorrow - I did the extra chapters last night instead, but if I can, I'll try and get online. Otherwise, you will have to wait. ;) Msn-ers/PMers are welcome though - I do often give out spoilers to those who come crawling (I think I'm stuck in an evil sense of mind.. Muahaha!) :L :L


	7. Chapter 7

"She's.. Not here.." It was a bewildering sight, as Julian had not seen much in his most recent year of life, for Caleb - after several, long, seconds of silence - to stumble through the words; simultaneously translating, whilst he attempted to understand what that meant.. Or attempted not to panic. It wasn't determinable - according to Aketon - when exactly Caleb began to care, and apparently Aldarn had long coveted his current position before Caleb accepted him, and yet Aldarn claimed this guardain keeper a different fate. That Caleb had pushed and pulled, in a complete confusion, from day one. That it had been obvious to see, and that Caleb's change had _not _been down to Aldarn, but instead Will herself. Maybe Aldarn was being humble, but Julian had never found anything bashful about this child whence gratitude was due. Either way, Julian could see it; it made the heart ache, to see the apprehension in Caleb's eyes: the panic. "How can she not?"

"Poté den ítan. Póte Eíchate cháso tin?"

"Lose her? I didn't lose her!" Julian felt himself swallow; more in nervousness for Caleb's sake, than his own. Though he was well aware of what was coming. And Julian wondered how sure Caleb was of this girl being in Meridian.. Would Phobos go so far.. "I wasn't with her! I was at ho- Hay Lin's."

Julian blinked at this. Caleb had barely used the new language; the Escanor; English. And Julian had noted the excess use, but had pinned it to acclimation.. But how much had he acclimated? That was the question, and it all depended - his life and the fact of whether he was to continue considering himself as any figure for Caleb - on whether it had truly been a stumble of words.. "He was at home. I was there, he didn't do it; it's not his fault."

Caleb had blanched at this; he'd recoiled in a way that made Julian want to swear at this girl. Not because she was choosing for him; choosing that Caleb must live there now. But because Caleb had nearly said it anyway. And he was ashamed. And Julian was in no way a man of honor in Caleb's eyes, but Julian knew that Caleb would be torn, between two worlds.. And he had no reason to doubt that he'd been called _'father'_ again due to something the redhead must have done. Yet, his hard, icy words were directed at the blonde who was set on protecting the boy- His son. "I wasn't blaming him, and I wasn't talking to you, so if yo-"

"Min miláte se tin étsi."

"Ton Julian, she didn't mean-"

The two sentences came at once, and what had startled Julian - and apparently the blonde - was not that Caleb had stepped in front of the girl defencively. It was that the more aggressive of the two phrases had _not _come from Caleb. And Julian could not dare scold another man's son; only analyzing Aldarn's protective dominance for seconds before nodding, apologetically. The world must be coming to an end; if he was being scolded by two children. But Caleb was sure to look for his damsel, and Julian knew sure enough that Aldarn would be timid of fighting with him.. Whether or not they were on the same side. Besides - Aldarn would be on duty soon. "I'll help you find her if you'd-"

"No, thank you. We can find her on our _own_."

**...**

Will continued, a frustrated trudge through a dry mud, that looked like it might've been a marsh if there was a source of water. She realized now, that she should've closed the portal; she should've simply made another, once she was ready to leave. In fact, she realized now, that she'd wasted her time, and she couldn't even remember why she had come. What she'd been expecting.

A sense of unease, was certainly not _it, _and she wished to diminish the queasiness that was based as an after thought of what she was far too young to feel, and what should not have been provoked so easily from a man as old as.. She wasn't exactly sure, how old the devastating prince was, but she knew that he must be older than he looked - barely a year, maybe two from Matt Olsen. From Drake. "Silly girls.."

Will stopped, dead short of a step, and the only movement of her form became the slight stir; of her hair in the whisper of winds she hadn't before noted present. "I guess.. He really wasn't happy with what I said.."

"_Riled, _might be the word."[0] Will swallowed at his calmness; she knew that she wasn't far from the Infinite City, but she daren't come close to leading the snake to them. Not after yesterday. Prince Phobos _had _said he'd have to kill her.. And she'd forgotten to kill him first.[1] Will turned to face Lord Cedric; stood, _a man_, in dark ivy robes.

And before her he transformed - Will having no other action than to watch; somehow unprovoked with fear, but even in this current feeling, where she simply didn't want top deal with this today, Will couldn't deny, that that was one hell of a big snake.

* * *

><p><strong>Poté den ítan. Póte Eíchate cháso tin? -<strong> She never was here. When did you lose her?

**Min miláte se tin étsi. - **Don't you talk to her like that.

[0] Please not that Cedric didn't go to Phobos - he's simply making an intelligent guess based on what information she gives him.

[1] That's sarcasm btw - we all know she's not stupid enough to try to kill him; nor is she able to face the idea of killing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake had never particularly enjoyed indoor duties; the only reason to stay inside for _him_ being a certain Demetra, or perhaps a Fauna.. It didn't matter though as none of their fathers particularly wanted to see him again after his first visit anyways.. But he'd left a Chiara in his _boudior,_ and he was quite sure she wouldn't be there when he'd got back. Instead he was being sent on lookout - the guards patrolled the streets at a constant most recently, and Drake was the one being sent to sit and hope they'd say something in their changing. Not to mention that he'd have to hope not to get caught in the damned fores- "Mi cheirótera.."

Drake's hand flew to his mouth, as Will Vandom's eyes shot to him, and he gulped when she looked away to the roaring Cedric; releasing his battle cry. And he'd acted entirely on instinct, but grinned cockily as Will cowered beneath him; having had assaulted her to the ground in one swift movement he didn't want to think of as just missing Cedric's tail. "Drake!"

"Wow.." Drake smiled as Will frowned at his word; pulling her up and quite frankly running and hoping for some salvation as he yanked her on. "I don't think you've ever been happy to see me before!"[0]

**...**

Cornelia had heard the roar - seemingly before Caleb took it in - and found herself desperately sprinting in pale blue skinny jeans and pink suede boots that she would never get the mud out of. "Parakaló, óchi.."

**...**

"Drake! Stop!"

Will shrieked the words, as Drake continued an attempt to pull out the socket of her arm; she was pretty fast, in fact she managed, basically, to keep up with Caleb's speed, but Drake had pulled her before she could see which way was up and Will found herself falling forward, as the ground shook beneath her, the force of Cedric's tail on the ground making the dry mud crack. And Will felt sick; Phisycally ill, as the snake-man's tail slithered toward Drake first. "Pesky anámixi anóitos.."

"Tha petháno apó esás, móno ótan glénti me dilitírio sas!" Will flinched; her features surely becoming quickly pallid, when Drake hissed then cackled, and Cedric threw him against a tree. She'd found an opening, a plain field almost, that ran maybe a mile withought touching the forest on either side, and only a few trees scattered thw yellowing grass.. Yet Drake had managed to hit one, and the drought made itself known, by the hollow snapping noise as bark chipped on impact. And Will lunged to step toward him, but found herself backing slightly, when Drake rolled to his stomach and spat blood - inducing more nausea than it should have, as he wheezed out words of anger or humor.. She couldn't tell, for the rage in his eyes. "Koíta, ríxte me arketés forés kai tha échoume ta xýla gia ména na sas mageirépsoun."

"EI!"

**...**

Mahogany brown eyes shot to him, and Caleb wished he'd seen her first. Because he could possibly have alerted himself - found some recomposure - before he'd yelled out to let Cedric know he was here, though he found himself not to have the same effect on Will, who'd ventured her sights to Cornelia beside him and pulled out the Heart before he'd managed to even slightly subside his paralysis. "GUARDIANS UNITE!"

There was no reaction on her end, and his breath caught in his throat entirely; as the Lord Cedric's tail swung behind her. "No! WILL!"

She'd barely missed it, and he fiddled hopelessly with the desolate belt around his jeans, and didn't bother to breathe; no hesitation in him throwing the knife as the reptile. And Cedric didn't hesitate to growl - not particularly fitting for his form - as he glowered and Caleb begged for a miracle. And Will screamed for one. "CORNELIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mi cheirótera.. -<strong> Holy shit..

**Parakaló, óchi.. - **Please, no..

Pesky **anámixi anóitos.. - **Pesky meddling fool..

**Tha petháno apó esás, móno ótan glénti me dilitírio sas - **I'll die by you, only when feasting on your poison. (This is Drake saying that he's more likely to kill Cedric, eat him, and be poisoned by that, than for Cedric to actually manage to kill him. Obviously crude words, but he's just poking fun mostly)

**Koíta, ríxte me arketés forés kai tha échoume ta xýla gia ména na sas mageirépsoun. - **Look at that, throw me enough times and we'll have the fire wood for me to cook you. (more sarcasm)

**EI! - **HEY!

[0] A joke - before anyone thinks he's actually genuinely just happy that she's glad to have him there.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, if there was any chance, I'd love to be able to do more today.. But go mad as you like TTigerz - I had to do some insane writing to get _this _done, so I doubt anything more tonight.

* * *

><p>Lord Cedric snickered, as the keeper gave his direction, and he used merely his own scaled hand to knock the girl away. Light as a feather in this form, Cedric knew that for his ease, her pain would quantify; not to mention the damned sacrosanct of a witch who refused to simply die, but screamed out as music to his ears. Prince Phobos didn't know he was here, and Lord Cedric had bat the Gaea away like an insect. They wouldn't stand a chance; not if Phobos' murmur boy, and the Gaea were her only protection - Cedric didn't miss the humor the rebel stray had directed at him, but he knew the young man couldn't come to much harm. "CORNELIA!"<p>

**...**

Cornelia pressed the lids of her eyes shut tightly; in an attempt to banish the dizziness, and the numbness crawling over her left shoulder, though she doubted it was anything serious - unlike the comanding yell that she couldn't quite discern into words. "CORNELIA! WE NEE.."

It wasn't that Will had stopped, and the yelling had continued, but Cornelia wasn't sure whether it was her conciousness or simply her focus which was wavering as the words turned into mush in her ears. "..What..?"

EARTH.

**...**

The ground had begun shaking, and Will - realizing she'd been tranformed back into her scruffy jeans and jacket - wondered when Cornelia had got so clumsy, as everything around her vibrated heavily, and the ground began to quake enough that her teeth chattered. And Will only stumbled back - as fast as she could in the state of total awe and panic - as the ground began to slowly rise beneath her, and she was glad for Drake to catch her - her mouth lolling open slightly as the earth began to grow. "Cornelia.."

"I.. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Everything got faster, and harsher and she wondered as the entire world were about to collapse in on itself - maybe it already was, and Will grasped onto Drake, behind her, as her limbs ached with the effort of remaining standing, and Lord Cedric was quickly out of sight behind the vast hill; the enormous cliff that was currently ascending. _From nothing_.

And Will had only ever seen an earthquake on the television, but she was sure that this was enough to be on the news; something that would leave everything in ruins as trees broke and and were dismounted from their deep hold on the ground and Will felt a wave of sheer bile as the tremors only intensified. And it wasn't the time - when she was surely at her deathbed - but Will could only think of one thing. "_Éna vounó_.."

She had shouted 'Earth'.

And everything subsided, and Will could now no longer see the castle; her only view of the sky if she squinted up to the clouds above them, and she was sure that the top of it hit the azure. "W-was t-that.."

**...**

Drake found himself gaping; entirely discomforted by the sheer size of what had initially been less than a molehill. Because it might've been that he was still quivering; his entire body now shaking from the strain the quakes had put every muscle to, and his hands severely clasping onto the arms of Will Vandom - bashful, yet admittedly more for fear than having had been for her safety as she'd stared at the thing.. And he'd heard Cornelia - or more importantly he _hadn't_. He'd heard Will. "You know.. Please don't take offence to this.. But you are incredibly arousing right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Éna vounó - <strong>(hopefully breathed in awe :L) _Mountain.._

Okay, so I got the idea from Will's power being Quintessence, 'the natural energy' and source of the other girl's powers.. It's a lot more powerful in theory, and I've decided that at least while she's fluctuating (her powers are going berserk), she ought to be able to create a mimick of their powers (Earth, Fire, Water, Air) in _**creating**_ the elements and calling upon them... Though with more power... It'd be big. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Angela Robertson; surprised as you are that I'm here. :P

* * *

><p>Will blushed scarlet at his comment; probably more at the fact that he didn't seem to be joking, than anything else, and shrugged Drake away from his grip on her arms. Cornelia found herself staring at the girl, and feeling more than simply shock and surprise. Will had done it. Not her. Cornelia had heard the little redhead shout, and Cornelia didn't doubt that Will had put in little effort to do so - considering her surprise and lack of surety that she <em>had <em>in fact, created a mountain. "Lórdon kai oi Theoí.."

"Seriously; I mean.. _Hot_." Cornelia didn't bother to hide a trembling lower lip - no one was looking at her anyway - and felt a sting to her eyes as she realized that she had nothing now. Will had been the leader, but she was always strongest, and now there was no competition.. Will could outrun her, at any stretch, and she knew it might be silly, but there was nothing that upset her more.[0]

And Cornelia could only stare at Will, who seemed embarrassed by what she'd done; shrinking into herself and withdrawing, because that was just.. _Will_. There wasn't even anything to be mad at, because at least Cornelia could hate her if she showed off.. If Will was more like Cornelia.. And Cornelia only smiled - and hoped that it was convincing - when Will's eyes inevitably roamed over to her own; searching for approval. How incredibly Will. "It's really.. Incredible, Will. It's brilliant.."

Brilliant.

**...**

"Brilliant.." Caleb stared above him; the tip of this magnitude almost reaching into the sky itself and disappearing between the clouds.. And Caleb's mind seemed to be attempting several trains of thought at once; whilst the system of his mind worked incredibly slowly, and he didn't even know how he'd managed to utter the few words he'd managed; never mind those that he'd intend to tell her as soon as he remembered how to function.

Because this wasn't what the books had beat this bush around.. This - Caleb was sure - wasn't meant to be; wasn't meant to exist. This mountain. This power. This pure insanity that ran through his entire body and being, and Caleb struggled to breathe...

She wouldn't need him anymore; she wouldn't need his protection, but Caleb could only think that it meant that she was safer. And he couldn't recall, walking or striding or running or lunging for her, but he'd picked her up; a hand on either shoulder, and he grinned as dazed, confused and worrying red-hazelnuts stared at him; waiting for yelling, he presumed, because she looked like she thought he was going to shake her, and he probably looked like he would - holding her a good few inches above the ground before he put her down again. "Ómorfi."

* * *

><p>Lórdon kai oi Theoí - Lords and Gods.. (effectively Caleb is saying 'oh my God')<p>

Ómorfi. - Beautiful.

[0] I do hope Cornelia gets some sympathy here - The boy she fancies; the position of leader; having the most power: all these things have been taken from her, despite the fact that (as far as she knows) she's been trying _really _hard to be mature about this. Also note the lack of her feelings of 'aesthetic importance' - she doesn't even think about the fact that she's prettier than Will as being an achievement at this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay - for now it seems like this isn't a big enough deal (this not being the mountain), but fluff comes later, when they get a moment alone - they're high on adrenaline for now.

* * *

><p>"Eísai tóso ómorfi." Will wasn't entirely sure, but went by his grin that it was a good thing, before she began worrying again, and yet grinning in confusion, as Caleb forced his lips onto either cheek and her head was forced to turn in either direction by the sheer strength of his kisses. She wasn't entirely sure, but in her confused insanity, Will thought only of how short she must look; that he'd so easily picked her up and yet he still had to bend his head down to reach her. "Ekpliktikí.. Apístefto.. Lampró.. Megaloprepís.. Will.."<p>

He'd pressed a kiss on her every time, and only stopped at her name; and her mind had gone into blur through the words; marginally aware of Drake's repeating Caleb's name in a slightest stress, and it was all so fast and..

Will blinked. And Caleb pulled back almost as quickly as she did, and her face became increasingly darker fuchsia, then fuchsia to red. "C-Caleb.."

"I-" He looked worse, even, than Will suspected she did herself, and he jumped a couple feet, when Drake coughed presumptively. And Will found herself staring at Cornelia; who looked entirely as surprised and Will felt guilt for every morsel of mournfulness written over Cornelia's face - her lips pulsing dishonorably; wickedly pouting against her own will. Wanting him to do it again. And he wasn't going to and he'd done it be mistake; she could tell from the look on his face as he paled considerably - his ears being the contrast as they reddened at their tips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I- ..That was brilliant Will."

Will found herself smiling at that; his meek bashfulness, and she was glad he took the response as she laughed at him; laughed at herself; laughed, simply full of adrenaline and beamed at her work of miracle. "I made a _mountain_!"

"Jesus, I hope that you gave Phobos a scare!" Will looked up, as Drake slipped an arm around her; she supposed it must be Meridian, to be this forward when they were happy.. But it didn't matter, and she found herself badly attempting to conceal a grin; by biting her lips together. It had been so forceful and fast, and.. And he'd barely brushed his lips to her own and she didn't bother to fight them, as Drake led her on and Caleb didn't look at her.. Something about the City came up, and Will found herself lost, unable to listen as Caleb's confidence quickly resumed him; apparently excitement, overruling any humility for Caleb. Will was glad.

**...**

She was in her own world; Drake hadn't taken long to discern it, as Caleb - equally lost to reality - carried on in excited babbling of how they were certain to win now, and how much stronger she was.. And how Caleb had _known _she'd have powers. That she must have powers. He was surprised that Caleb was yet to rip his arm from her shoulders; and equally that Will hadn't seemed rattled by his close proximity.. He was glad.. She really did make Caleb happy. "You know.."

Drake grinned, as Will blinked back into reality; his hushed words in her ear catching her attention.

"A few more mountains, and I'd bet he'll marry you."

Drake wasn't know which was funnier; the girl's blanching or blushing. She knew exactly what he was talking about then, and Drake pushed Will forward, as Caleb knocked against the rebellion hideout' door.

**...**

"Phobos.." Prince Phobos had been sat at his throne; becoming no less agitated, as time and his thoughts drifted forward, and he nearly snapped to Miranda, that his title inferred the _Prince_. But he bit his tongue. And he remembered that Lord Cedric had been walking around unguarded, and he heard Miranda's shaking breath.

"Miranda. May I ask?" He knew he may not, but she didn't want him to know yet. So he wouldn't, and he smirked as she shook her head. "A pleasure visit, I presume. I'm not surprised. My sister _is_ a pig."

He watched the ground as she snickered, and only looked at her when she'd come closer. There wasn't much, between he and Miranda, but Prince Phobos was ashamed to say he was glad that Cedric had been so angry. Lord Cedric had killed her entire race, and Phobos liked that she knew. What it was like to lose everything.[0] What it was like for the closest thing to you to be worse than that vast nothing you had left.[1]

* * *

><p><strong>Eísai tóso ómorfi -<strong> You're so beautiful.

**Ekpliktikí.. Apístefto.. Lampró.. Megaloprepís.. -** Amazing.. Incredible.. Brilliant.. Magnificent..

[0] He's relating that neither of them have family left, and that [1]

[1] The closest to them - Miranda is a shapeshifter like **Cedric**, Phobos like **Elyon** - is something evil and putrid.


	12. Chapter 12

He'd kissed her. _Actually _kissed her, and Cornelia knew it was over. And Will hadn't even kissed him back - Will didn't even want him. So Cornelia followed on; for the first time in her life as the complete afterthought, and Cornelia couldn't stand it.

As Caleb rushed through words, compliments and ideas, and Will didn't even seem to care that he'd kissed her. Will simply beamed at him - with no romanticism in her thoughts; in her intentions. "-and we have to tell everyone! Aldarn will love it! And Aketon will want to know everything! And-"

"And Julian?" Everything stopped then, and a part of Cornelia wanted to smile because Will would have ruined it. Cornelia knew sparse details, of Caleb having troubles with his father. But Will seemed to know what was wrong there, and Caleb had ceased in talking. In moving. In anything - he just stood, apparently in considering.

And then he nodded; slowly, before with more surety, and Cornelia's heart sank again; more in shame for her feelings than the feeling itself. Disappointment. "And Julian too. He's very fond of stories.. He used to try and.."

Cornelia watched, as Caleb's excitement was drowned again, and it didn't seem likely to return as more than his small smile; something that had melted Cornelia's heart several times, though it mearly made hers freeze over now. Her entire chest became rock hard and ice cold, because she couldn't breathe as she realized the few times he had smiled at Will in that way.[0] But more importantly that he'd smiled at everyone in that way and it wasn't fake.. But it wasn't as happy as it was.. Content. There was something behind the smile and maybe that was what Will so often saw. Something stuck; between pain and sadness and mourning. Like he felt bad for being happy.

And Cornelia didn't want him to feel like that. Not even if it took Will Vandom to fix it. So she shut her mouth and smiled as Caleb beamed at Will, and pushed open the door to the Infinite City. "He's going to love every bit of you."

**...**

It couldn't have been an hour, and Aldarn was sat with a map outstretched before him; every detail precise, because he knew that Caleb had drawn this one. He'd spend hours and days, over the course of his years here, creating perfect copies without glancing at the first.

And now Caleb came back with them faster; written in a different form of ink. He'd found something to copy things for him.

It was interesting, that Caleb trusted machines; he'd never let another man do it, for the case of them getting it wrong. But Aldarn knew that Caleb loved Earth - not that he'd admit it; complaining about the light and the people. But everything was new, and everything could be used, and even Aldarn knew that Prince Phobos himself took well to Earthly creations. But everything that came her, came out of Caleb's pocket - or occasionally Will's but that just proved that he was right.. Nothing Caleb did was for himself, and yet Aldarn hated that his friend felt evil. Except for this one little girl, and Aldarn knew he shouldn't have pushed - but Caleb had really needed Will, but what if Will was to die? "It was beautiful! Ómorfi! And it was her! All her!"

Aldarn sat up at that - Caleb's voice filtering into the room; where Aldarn was meant to have been working. And he knew immediately that Will would have been found; Will would be perfect, because Caleb would _not _be here were she not. "Den íxera óti eíche dynámeis..?"

"She has powers! Magnificent powers!" Aldarn gave up then, and left the maps where they were - not a pin positioned; not a position marked. He'd never been any good at planning - which had never mattered when Caleb barely let him touch anything (this being the special treatment, considering Aldarn swore the boy'd have cut anyone's eyes out just for looking at it wrongly), but Caleb wasn't here anymore. Not really. He was only here, _just _enough, that no one dared elect a new leader in his absence. Aldarn wish they would. But currently, his leader was here and Aldarn hoped his father would understand.. He hardly ever saw Caleb anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ómorfi - <strong>beautiful

**Den íxera óti eíche dynámeis..? - **I didn't know she had powers..?

[0] Simply Cornelia's opinion - she doesn't get to read/see the fluff sections ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Caleb fumbled; rushing through pages of papers, hoping quickly to find exactly what Aldarn wanted. The old battle plans; from years ago. And Caleb didn't think there was much of them, but he couldn't care less.

It must have been the first time, that he'd truly wanted to celebrate, and he was glad that everyone was seeing; that Will would finally _feel_ as fantastic as she was. "Caleb.."

Surprise first; and then a wide smile crossed over Caleb's face, because as much as he hated that Will would follow him; Caleb loved that she _followed _him.[0] "I'll only be a minute, and I-"

"You like it.. The mountain, I mean.." Caleb grinned, because Will was always so unsure.. As soon as she was adjulated.

A sad fact - Caleb might've often noted - but he currently could only add it; as another thing he liked about her. Because she bit her lip and rolled on her heels, and he liked to think she was too nervous to even look him in the eyes. Because he knew that it only made her smile brighter when he could finally convince her - if only for a short while - that she really did deserve the praise. And that list - that long list of things he liked.. He was yet to consider simply compiling that list to _'everything'_. Will wouldn't like that; she wouldn't settle for that. And Caleb would have to add another thing: he liked that she wouldn't believe him. "Thatovounó. I really like your mountain Will."

"Thatovoonoh?" He liked that she couldn't pronounce things, yet sometimes got it perfect by mistake.

"_'Will's Mountain'._"

"Caleb.." Caleb couldn't have stopped smiling if he'd wanted to, as Will fiddled with her own fingers; standing there; a Will he wanted, challenging the will he had - in refraining from her. It wasn't that he cared; that Matt _something_ was taking her out on Friday, but he knew he wasn't allowed. _He liked that she made him forget what he was_. "Caleb.. When's your birthday?"

Caleb choked at that; when she'd finally asked him what she wanted, and he could only think of hers. "I.. I don't know Will."

He knew it was over then; that he could tell her everything now, and that Will would only want to leave him here - trapped alone forever, and he'd never see her again. Maybe she'd scream. Maybe she'd run. He knew she'd never forgive him, and couldn't meet her eyes as she stared at him; trying to consider what he'd said. "Oh."

**...**

Caleb had manouvered his eyes up to look at her, then, and Will flushed with guilt. He didn't even know his birthday, and Will swallowed as he consdered her. "Will, I'm not.. I've.."

Will didn't know what he was going to say, but she could see the panic that wrote itself over his features, and the worry, and the anxiety. And she wish she hadn't asked him - he might not even celebrate birthdays.. "C-"

"I.. I don't have one.. Not like you, and I- ..I don't really know much about when I.." He was stuttering; paling increasingly, and he wouldn't look at her, and Will realized that maybe he didn't _know_. Maybe no one knew - Caleb was adopted, and Will didn't even know if he'd ever had a real family.. Will felt her heart beating faster, and she didn't feel comfortable, and maybe he didn't remember.. Maybe he didn't want to.. Will felt herself mirroring Caleb, for every bit that he paled, and he was still talking, and she didn't know what to do, and-

"Caleb, I.. I went to see Phobos." Will bit her lip; as the desired effect was delivered, and Caleb fell into a silence. Distracted. She didn't really care whan he was born anyway, she'd just.. Wanted to know about him. "Caleb, when I.. I felt.. I felt something.. That I didn't want to, and I didn't like it, and it-"

"Ensynaísthito.." Will frowned; the word slipping off his tongue faster than she could absorb it, and it didn't matter much; if she couldn't understand it anyway, but she was glad that everything seemed to calm from there; Caleb taking loud, purposeful breaths, and her heart beat slowly decreasing - almost back to normal entirely.

It jumped though - when Caleb took her hand, and placed it on his heart, and she could feel the pulse of his heart matching her's almost exactly.

"Will, you're.. I think it's your power; you feel the same as people.." And Will found herself staring at him; in shock, mostly, but then she worried that those were _his _emotions, and it suddenly made sense - at least slightly - that she'd felt like she were going to explode with anxiety. Except that it didn't; it didn't make sense because he was calm now, and her mind was working furiously, and- "Empathy is a very special talent Will."

"It is?" Will decided that it didn't matter; she prefered it this way anyway - because it meant that she hadn't felt.. Will felt her stomach churn then, as she realized that Phobos.. And she forced herself to smile at Caleb.

Maybe she didn't like having powers after all..

* * *

><p><strong>Thatovounó (Tha to vounó) - <strong>Will's mountain

[0] 'would follow' being into battle - a little _under the surface_ anxiety there, and 'followed him' being literal, because she tends to follow him places - giving him a sense that she mightcare too, plus he likes being alone with her, and the _unconcious_ magnetism they have.


	14. Chapter 14

It couldn't have been long, and yet it seemed like an eternity to Cornelia, before Caleb was finally ready to leave; his prized peice at his disposal - in case there was anyone else to show off to. And Cornelia smiled sweetly, whenever anyone made a remark, and Will had beamed at her so proudly.. And Cornelia had just wanted to go home; while Aldarn kept his distance from the pair, beside her. And it had been a comfort, more than the dread everyone else was riling from her; because Aldarn seemed to have felt as left out as she did.

But time had gone on, and Will had been speaking to her, mostly; something about the element she guessed, though try as she might Cornelia couldn't listen. Cornelia couldn't be proud; couldn't _be _happy for Will. And she'd left them -buzzing with excitement- on the Earthly side of a second portal, outside the Silver Dragon. No doubt she'd have to hear it again, and every time Caleb seemed to be more exaggeratedly pleased; uncontainably animate, while Will herself even seemed to be the rabbit creeping out of the hole - enjoying the spotlight Caleb had decidedly placed on her.. "Here."

Cornelia jumped back - sitting at a table in the local coffee shop - and watched a familiar, strong hand slide a second mug next to her first. "But, but I'm not done..?"

"Yeah, but it's cold." Cornelia met the tawny eyes, and reached for her own cup; realizing that it was right. How long had she been here? "You alright? You seem pretty upset..?"

"Oh, uh.." It wasn't unusual, for Cornelia Hale to be bought a drink, and by no means did most of the younger males in Heatherfield count her age.. But it was almost disheartening, that Peter Cook was always going to act like he was her best friend's brother. Because it was certainly before Caleb, and in fact before Cornelia had met Taranee, that Cornelia had locked her eyes on him. And it was probably the best reason she had - back when she'd met Taranee - to visit the young girl. And it was funny, but only now did it start to seem selfish; incredibly selfish in fact, to have like Taranee by accident. And maybe that was why Karma had given her Taranee - and had kept Peter Cook a safe distance from her old, petty, _three-dates or you're too serious_ rule.

Because until Caleb, now, Peter Cook had been the boy who'd got away: she could remember pretending so hard to like surfing, and acoustic rock, and urban things that she'd never heard of until she'd met him.

Maybe she just wasn't allowed anything she _really_ wanted. Maybe she'd enjoyed, too much, all those things she'd been given, simply because of her pretty face. Maybe she was allowed to be rich, and maybe she was allowed to be beautiful, and maybe she was allowed to have everything to make a girl jealous. But maybe she wasn't meant to meet someone nice - someone who didn't try to feed her drink, or take her out behind the bleachers. Maybe she was going to be alone - unless you'd count her usual brief encounters - forever. Because she pushed everyone away and she could never just smile.

**...**

Caleb was grinning - a massive thing that covered half of his pretty face, and was contageous enough that Irma was sure she'd caught it. "I _can't_ believe it."

Irma wasn't sure what was best; the mysterious lacking of Cornelia in this equation, or the fact that Caleb hadn't let go of Will's shoulders since he'd practically pushed her into the room. And Yan Lin had heard the story and left - muttering something in Chinese that had to have included some kind of curse, because Hay Lin gave it away every time with her laughter. "She did it!"

"I did!" Or maybe it was how happy Will looked, and Irma had never been much of a romantic, but she liked this duo. And it wasn't even because it was annoying to watch Caleb fluster, or because it would annoy Cornelia anymore. Irma grinned: between the two of them, Caleb and Will _almost _made one; functioning human being. And it could be hilarious.

"Well, is it just Earth, or can you.." Irma's eyes bulged; realizing exactly what this meant as she looked up at Will, who stood, waiting for her to finish. "Do mine!"


	15. Chapter 15

Taranee shrieked out; as the tidal wave of water burst from the tiny window and the doors. "WILL! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Oh no.. OH NO!" Hay Lin cried out in agony, and Taranee's eyes searched for the girl, being soaked to her skin, and wincing under the force of the water, but gushes of the liquid were heavily falling past herself.. And Will wasn't even transformed.. "What have you done to my house! TO CALEB'S ROOM! MY MOM IS GOING TO- MY DAD IS GONNA-"

"O Theós mou.. GET THEM OUT! GET OUT!" Taranee gasped for breath, as Caleb's voice wavered over the thundering water. And she tried; she really did, but found that her struggles to wade through were only washed back with more water. And she grabbed him; as soon as a strong arm reached; and Taranee found herself clutched onto Caleb like a toddler - not appreciating the idea that he was trying to hold herself up _with _Hay Lin.

And then everything stopped; slowed down very suddenly, and Hay Lin squealed out as Caleb dropped to his knees - and she felt a tug of sympathy, as he clawed over, and through his things; prying into sodden books that he'd never be able to read again, though they weren't what he was looking for. And Irma gurgled, then burst into laughter, and Taranee's focus was split - to see that Will was shaking entirely, wide-eyed, with hair soaked against her skin and her body wrapped; legs around the nearest post of Caleb's bed. Apparently she'd had the worst of it. "S-sh-shit.. D-don't l-let m-m-me do it ag-gain."

"Ftou.." Taranee felt the moisture melting away before she could do it herself, and smiled thanks to Irma, who was yet to stop laughing, though Will was yet to get off the bedpost. Though she felt her heart clench, as Caleb stood - sliding his palm over the cover of the Book of Secrets; opening it unharmed. It hadn't locked again - she'd noticed, from time to time when she'd come after school - not since Will had opened it. "It's fine.. It's.. Will?"

And a frown crossed her features, as Taranee watch Will shoot away from the bed; grinning through chattering teeth and standing a little straighter than usual. "Fine- I mean, I'm fine.. I.. Sorry."

**...**

Peter Cook had been in search of a quick fix, and a coffee to go, but found himself pulling out the chair and sitting down, as Cornelia Hale buried her head into crossed arms. He'd seen many stages of Cornelia Hale - most of them giggling nonchalantly as long, slim fingers twisted through her hair, but never had he honestly like her.

She was spoilt; that much was certain, and she'd never really said anything much. He wasn't the type to judge a book, but Cornelia had really been just a _pretty girl_, when he'd met her. And he hadn't been listening since then; not bothered of whether he got to hear how much she totally loved to surf and the likes..

But he sat down anyway, and pushed forward the steaming mug she'd pushed away, and wondered what exactly could upset Cornelia Hale: strong, bold and confident. She may have seemed arrogant and cock, but she'd never seemed like the type to let herself cry in a coffee shop, with someone she barely knew.

So he'd sit there, and wait, and maybe she'd need to talk. Maybe she just needed someone to sit with her for a little while. He knew that her friend had been on some holiday for months - probably touring through countries, after winning the lottery or something.

**...**

And Caleb laughed, when Will motioned weakly to the state his bedroom had been left in, andgave him her best _apologetic_ smile. "I'd fix it, but I.."

"Oh, that's alright, _I'll _do it Will.." Caleb felt his chest clench, as Irma's voice fakely offered the kindness, and Will cocked a skeptical eyebrow at the brunette. Why did Irma have to do things? Why did she have to _'help'_ him?

"You will?"

"Uhuh.. You should just think about getting home.. You'll want to go before it get cold out - seen as you're all wet like that." Caleb bit his tongue then - nearly biting at Irma, but figuring not to shove when Irma was pushing.. "I'd help you, but _you _did this. And you do need to be punished, seen as otherwise Hay Lin's parents would come home and absolutely freak. What with the water damage and all that."

"Irma. If you don't-" Caleb knew that the Lin's were out; the restaurant shut for the night as her parents celebrated something about marriage, and Caleb knew that Irma was doing them a favour, but growled at the girl anyways, as Will shook forcibly: the only one yet to be dried. "Irma Lair, sou orkízomai sto Theó egó tha-"

"Oh God, okay fine! Just shut up will you!"

* * *

><p><strong>O Theós mou - <strong>Oh my Gods..

**Ftou - **(effectively) Phew.

**sou orkízomai sto Theó egó tha- - **I swear to God, I will-


	16. Chapter 16

"You know.." Will found herself dawdling - definitely - simply enjoying the fact that Caleb would walk slower too, and she really didn't want to go home.. She didn't want to wake up yet. "There's a party on Fri-"

"A dance." Will grinned at that; more his less than impressed tone of voice than the fact that he'd corrected her. Because she knew what was coming, and Caleb never really missed an opportunity to tell them that he didn't- "Why do you dress up on Halloween?"

Will raised her eyebrows, and forgot that he'd asked her a question for a few moments, as he stared at her; neither happy, nor sad - just this curiousity of Caleb's, that generally meant a lot of stupid questions. Though she supposed he didn't know things.. So they weren't really stupid at all. He'd even had to ask Hay Lin what stars were.. What they were for. "Well, I guess it's silly, but I'm sure it's something about evil things awakening.. To walk among us for one night.."

"Magic?"

Will grinned, as Caleb mulled seriously over the idea; there was no room for mythology for Caleb - not on Earth. It was really nice, too, to think that he was only learning this stuff now, and maybe sometimes he was a bit like a toddler, but at least he wanted to know things.. He hadn't wanted to come to Earth at all.. "Magic, Caleb."

**...**

He was glad to be here, he really was, but Caleb found that he couldn't smile at the beautiful clear night; nor at Will staring up at the sky. "I heard you're going to the dance with Matt.. Something."

"You did?"

Caleb found himself staring at her, as Will's immense, prodigious orbs of tawny russet considered him with surprise. She _wasn't _going with him then. "Oh.. Well, I thought I did.. I just.. Assumed.."

He swallowed guiltily as she smirked; rolling her eyes and beginning the movement again: inchin to her home; he liked to think she wanted to stay as much as he wanted her to. Just to stay - out in the early evening chills.. Cornelia had lied to him, but he supposed he'd have done exactly the same. If Matt whatever-his-name-was came asking questions. "No.. No. That's.. No."

"Oh." He opened his mouth again, but closed it as she trudged on; he doubted he'd have anything to say that that other boy wouldn't. And he knew better than to give himself things.. It was like being upset by the mud, when you prayed for.. Caleb looked up at that - a single droplet fallen past him, and Will had scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes in concentration. "Will.."

And then rain started pouring down; in heavy droplets and he grinned at her as she smiled at him. "..I was aiming for snow.."

"You were close." Caleb smirked as she grinned, and tried not to laugh as she bent under the pressure of her own water source, though she was laughing anyway. "You were pretty close Will."


End file.
